


Settling In

by knowyourincantations



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Moving In Together, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, Post-Hogwarts, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowyourincantations/pseuds/knowyourincantations
Summary: It's the big day, but Tonks sleeps through most of the moving.





	Settling In

**Author's Note:**

> For Sapphic September Day 22: **Moving In Together** or ~~Adopting a Child~~

When Tonks finally dragged herself out of bed and into the kitchen, Fleur had already filled several rooms with boxes. Even being careful, Tonks tripped three times getting to the kitchen. As she put the kettle on, Fleur appeared with another box, levitating it to sit one of the ones Tonks had tripped over.

“Ah, you are finally out of bed,” she said, sweeping over and kissing her before Tonks could even grumble a ‘good morning to you too’. “I was wondering if you would sleep all day.”

Fleur was, as Tonks had discovered fairly quickly into their relationship, a morning person. Whenever she had slept over, Tonks would always wake to find her having been up for at least an hour already. Although, it did come with the benefit of a breakfast in bed most times, or at least tea.

“I thought you were going to move everything this afternoon?” she asked when Fleur released her. “I was going to help.”

Fleur gently slapped her hand when she reached for the tea bags. “It is your first day off in two weeks! I wanted to let you sleep. Go sit down, I will make the tea.”

Tonks groaned. “You just want to make your fancy tea now that all your things are here.”

With a smug grin, Fleur leaned in and kissed her again before shooing her towards the kitchen table, which was blessedly free from boxes. “But of course! It is time for a break anyway. Even levitating, moving house is exhausting.”

Tonks slouched in a chair at the table and eyed up all the boxes. “Is this just the kitchen things in here?” she asked.

As she pulled things out of a box by the kitchen counter, Fleur hummed. “I will find space for everything, do not worry.” She turned and flicked her wand. A package rose out of the box she had just brought in, and it settled in front of Tonks at the table.

The delicious aroma of fresh pastries wafted up from it, and Tonks squealed and ripped it open. Across the room, Fleur laughed and set about making the tea. As she bit into a fresh croissant, Tonks watched her and relaxed even deeper into her chair.

She had wanted to make a bigger thing of Fleur moving in, but Fleur wasn’t one to wait around to do things. She probably shouldn’t be surprised she’d gone and retrieved all her things herself.

“You are staring,” Fleur said in a sing song voice as she carried over a tray of tea things.

As soon as she put the tray down, Tonks grabbed her and pulled her onto her lap. “I wanted to help you move in.”

Fleur laughed and ran her hands through Tonks’ short hair. “You know how I hate to wake you.”

Tonks groaned. “Am I always going to wake up to this now? You having...rearranged the whole house each morning or something?”

“That would be silly,” Fleur laughed, kissing her nose and winking. “You would only trip over everything even more. I will move it back again after.”

Tonks huffed and turned her hair black just to make Fleur laugh again.

**End.**


End file.
